megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Trill.EXE
is a small NetNavi that grows from a baby to a young child, which is impossible for other NetNavis to do. He is an anime-exclusive character appearing in Rockman.EXE Beast and Beast+, that comes from the world of Beyondard, a parallel world of Earth ruined by a Dimensional Area accident caused by that world's Dr. Wily. BubbleMan finds Trill crying when he falls out of an ice pillar in an Amerope military base's Cyberworld after Trill entered their world from a Fossa Ambience. Later on MegaMan and co. encounter Trill when BubbleMan falls unconscious after carrying Trill all the way to NetCity from the base. It is revealed towards the end of the series he is the creation of the Beyondard Tadashi Hikari to harness the power of Glaga and Falzer to take the world back from the Cybeasts. History ''Rockman.EXE Beast He appears in episode 1. He appears in episode 2, where Roll names him “Beep.’ He is known by the Zoanoroids (NetNavis that have abandoned their NetOps in Beyondard and sided with Gregar and Falzar) as "The Synchronizer". They wish to obtain him on the belief that he is some kind of "Ultimate Weapon" that would help them destroy the rival army. Frequently throughout Beast, Trill fuses with MegaMan, sending him into an uncontrollable Beast Out state which takes the forms of Gregar and Falzar. These forms are frequently called Gregar Beast and Falzar Beast because of this. Because of this power, Zoanoroids constantly attempt to steal him from Iris and Beyondard's Hikari Tadashi. Trill then returns to Beyondard, but they follow him there. The real reason Trill was created was to wipe out the "Beast Factor" that had triggered Beyondard's "Great Change" and rendered the real world habitable to the Cyber Beasts, the Zoanoroids and the Beast Viruses. The name "Synchronizer" was meant to signify the fact that two different Dimensional Generators would be needed to spread his power all across Beyondard. Both Dimensional Generators would have to work simultaneously in order to perform such an action. In other words, they would have to "Synchronize". At the time when Trill is handed over to MegaMan from BubbleMan, the Cyberbeasts have also materialized in the regular world using stored-up electricity and are found fighting in a stadium in DenTech City. Lan Hikari, Eugene Chaud, and Raika Cross Fuse, and attack the Cyberbeasts with Battle Chips and a triple Program Advance. The attacks cause no damage to Gregar and Falzar, but their stored electricity had been depleted at that point, and the beasts charge at each other and collide, transferring themselves to NetCity, where their battle continued. MegaMan, ProtoMan, and SearchMan are plugged-in to NetCity and continue to fight the beasts. MegaMan saves Roll from a gust attack made by Falzar, and Trill crawls into MegaMan's arms. MegaMan tries to give him back to Roll, but Trill glows blue, engulfing Rockman in a sphere of blue light. MegaMan then performs Beast Out, and transforms into Gregar Beast, and attacks Gregar, knocking him down with one hit. ProtoMan and SearchMan watch in disbelief, never having seen such power before. After Gregar Beast attacks Gregar again, he transforms into Falzar Beast and flies up at Falzer at extreme speeds. He attacks Falzar head on, first hitting him on the head, then flying around and striking him in the back, sending Falzar spiraling down to the ground. Falzer Beast then transforms back into a tired and worn-out MegaMan, who is carrying Trill. MegaMan collapses, and ProtoMan and SearchMan rush over to him, only to be stopped by the Cyberbeasts surrounding MegaMan and Trill. Unexpectedly, Falzar and Gregar start to fade out and disappear altogether. In future Beast Out attempts, MegaMan goes out of control. It's only later thanks to Iris that the Beast Out can be controlled. After intense battles in the regular world, the fight is taken to Beyondard where they attempt to find Trill and keep him safe. After defeating the Beyondard Lord Wily, Trill makes his last two appearances in the final episode, as Lan and MegaMan bid him farewell when they leave Beyondard. Rockman.EXE Beast+ A presumed copy of him brought on by Cache's data in the last episode of ''Beast+, appears and saves Lan and MegaMan from their fate before disappearing once more. His name was also mentioned by Dr. Hikari sometime after the last Beast Out with Trill. The power of the beasts became a part of him. Dr. Hikari designed the two Beast Out chips in the first episode of Beast+ in order to avoid placing too much stress on MegaMan. Abilities *'Cry:' Trill can start crying whenever he gets upset. Those cries are so powerful that they make the network shake. *'Virus Collector:' Trill can turn any virus he meets into little cubes and put them into his pockets. This seems to have made viruses afraid of getting near Trill. Also, those virus cubes can return to normal and escape from Trill's pockets. *'Synchronizer:' Trill can merge with MegaMan to let him Beast Out. The power is so great that MegaMan becomes a match even against the real Gregar and Falzar. Trill's powers were also used to let the Beyondard Wily merge with the Super Cybeast. Trill also combined with MegaMan and Lan to create Beast Out Cross Fusion MegaMan. Trivia *Roll first named him Beep, then Lan suggested Korock (Little Rock), but MegaMan later named him Trill. *Trill's name is also a musical term, a musical ornamentation in which the performer rapidly alternates between two adjacent notes for a set duration. Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:NetNavis Category:Male NetNavis Category:Characters with music names Category:Beyondard inhabitants